work
by Wink-Master2000
Summary: a teacher at the local gym stumbles across a blonde one day and instantly falls in love. his 'work' at night however makes things complicated.
1. the name's Sanji

with a small smile on the green hairedman's face, zoro opened the door to his appartment. he then closed and locked it. it was getting late. he should get some sleep. he went to the small bathroom with silent steps, closed and also locked the door after himself. he washed the blood that he had failed to dry off in his white shirt to not get his car too dirty off his hands, and pulled off his blood-stained tshirt with routine-like movements. his pants were also blood stained,he pulled those off too, and proceeded to take a quick shower. it had been one long night. he sighed happily and washed the few drops of blood that had gotten into his hair away. he had underrestimated the guy and he had almost gotten away. he couldn't allow a mistake like that again. he dried himself off and put on a pair of light grey sweatpants, not bothering to put on a shirt. tracing the scar on his chest, from left collarbone to right hipbone with his fingers absentmindly, he shut off the lights and headed for bed. he would just take care of his blood-stained clothes tomorrow. he went to the entryway, suddenly remembering something. carefully he took kitetsu III from the place he had apparently left it, up against the maindoor, and carried it with him to his bedroom. he placed it next to shuusui and wadou ichimonji. before walking all the way to his bed, he traced the handle of wadou. kuina…he shook his head slightly to stop himself from sidetracking too much. he had to get some sleep so he wouldn't feel like shit at work next day. he laid down onto his bed and quickly fell asleep, wondering who his next target should be.

pushing the doors to his gym and workplace aside, he stomped inside. luffy had called him in the middle of the night to hear if he had any meat he could have. ace had apparently fallen asleep and luffy had eaten all of their food out of pure boredom. so when he was done, he had felt the need to call zoro to ask. luckily, the kid hadn't upheld him for too long, as ace woke up in the back ground and had taken the phone from luffy and hung up. or, so zoro guessed. all the green haired man had heard was yelling in the background and then the connetion was over. but the greenhead hadn't gotten any sleep since, being unable to fall asleep for some reason. he trained kids material arts in this gym for a living, it might not make him a lot of money, but it was enough. the class went quite quick, and zoro was thankful for that. he was starting to get a headache because he lacked sleep. he sighed and went to find the exit of this place. not that he had bad cordinationskills or anything, the rooms just moved. it wasn't fair. he opened a door once again, and was half-stunned to see some blonde training in there. it wasn't because he was there, it was because his way of fighting, or, well his style, zoro had never seen anything like it before. it seemed he only used his legs. his hands were in the pockets of his grey sweatpants as he kicked the shit out of the air. that wasn't any kind of material arts, zoro was sure. the green hairede man's curiosity got the better of him, as he awkwardly cleared his throat, cathing the blondes attention and asked slowly what kind of style he used. at first, the other man just stared at him. then, his face had lightened up with a big smile as he answered. "ah, it's my own style. my adoptive father helped me though, he was really good at material arts when he was young, so he had some tricks i could use." zoro just 'ah'ed and stood awkwardly in the door as the blonde just looked at him curiously. after a couple minutes zoro had to break the silence, and said smugly; "it looks awesome. you still couldn't beat me though.." with a smirk on his face. as the green haired man was about to discover, the blonde had a temper, and would not stand for this. he with zero warning lunged for zoros head. the moss dodged it though, and tried to place a hit to the blondes jaw. he didn't suceed as he got a kick to the stomach instead. he quickly recovered and aimed for the blondes head again, but this time dodged the kick. he smiled. this was actually kind of fun.

he was laying on the floor, on his back, completely out of breath. holy shit, it had been a tie. zoro never lost, but apparently the other man didn't either. "the name's Sanji." the other man introduced himself, laying beside zoro on the floor, also completely out of breath. "Zoro." he said himself. "want to do this again? its actually kind of fun kicking your ass, well, i will next time." zoro couldn't help but smile at this. "heh, i'll be the one kicking your ass next time." at this, sanji laughed out loud. "in your dreams, marimo."

"wait, marimo?"

"yeah, because you have moss hair. it means mosshead."

zoro just groaned at this. of course. this however, made sanji laugh once again. zoro smiled. this blonde idiot was surprisingly easy to talk to. even though he was annoying as fuck.

they talked some more while laying on the floor, until sanji had to go. apparently, he was a cook and he'd been called in for work by someone he called 'shitty old geezer'. they exchanged phone numbers and said their goodbyes.

on his way home in his car, zoro decided, that had been great. he would definently see the blonde cook again. and he actually looked forward to it.


	2. the Baratie

damn, this guy could throw a punch. zoro spit out a mouthfull blood, and hit back. to his waist was wadou ichimonji attached by a dark brown leather strap. the green haired man was wearing black leather gloves to avoid leaving fingerprints, as well as a black hoodie with the hat pulled as far down his face it could. he had heard about this guy. Daz Bones. he had been really difficult to track down too. he was the kind to not leave any trace at all, so zoro had been tracking him for a long time just waiting for a clue. now, however, the time was finally here. zoro grit his teeth together and shifted his balance, so he could hit with as much force as possible. he chrashed his fist into the mans jaw, knocking him out cold. he sighed and started dragging the man's muscled body by the arms, towards his car. it was parked out back, so noone would see him as he dragged the mans body outside and threw him in the trunk. silently he drove out of town. he parked out front of 'his' place, an old abondoned farm. there was nothing around for miles, which made it the perfect place for zoros buisness. he dragged the mans body inside, locked the door despite the small odds of anyone coming out there, and started tying the man to the broad table in the middle of the room. he made sure it was too tight for daz to break, and sighed happily. now it began. taking off his hoodie, leaving him in his white tshirt washed only this morning, he took off the leathergloves too, and started unsheating wadou. it was most entertaining if his victim woke up before he started, but today he didn't have the usual time, as he had promised ace and luffy to visit them in only 2 hours. he slowly cut through the muscle on the mans chest, watching the blood start spreading, running down the mans sides…

still drying his hair with a small towel as he got out of the bathroom, he checked his phone for any messages. he had gotten a call from ace about not getting lost on his way, a text from luffy demanding he brought him some meat when he came over, a text from robin that he should remember to bring that book about swords he'd lent next time they saw each other, seeing as he'd had it for almost a year now and was probably finished, another text from brook asking if he knew where his violin was. that damn musician always lost it. and a text from sanji. he couldn't help but smile as he read the text. "shitty marimo, i know we haven't talked a lot, but theres a party at my fathers resturant tonight at 10. wanna come?"

he quickly texted back, still smiling at his phone like an idiot. this blonde was pretty interesting. "sure. can i bring some friends?"

he was in the middle of putting on pants as his phone bipped. hurridly he finished, and almost ran to his phone, unlocking it and checking the text. "yeah, it isn't gonna be a big party though. its at the Baratie, its in the north blue area. the road is All Blue. you'll figure out which building it is. trust me."

north blue…that was almost in the other end of the grand line.

"great. we'll be driving all the way from east blue though, so it'll take some time. if we drive now, we'll be there around 10:30."

….

…

"see you around 10:30 then. "

"Ace? Luffy? get off your asses, we're going to a party." instantly luffy was flying into the green haired man, repeating the word 'party?' over and over. zoro groaned. how did luffy even do that? damn kid. "oi ace!" he yelled from the place he was standing in the maindoor of the D brothers house. after a couple minutes ace also appeared in front of zoro, smiling brightly. "come on, we gotta go. we have to drive all the way to north blue." zoro insisted. "oi, relax zoro, why do we have to go all the way there?"

"i already told you ace." zoro sighed. " i met a guy at the gym, and he invited me to a party at his dad's resturant, well, adoptive dad."

ace looked shocked for a moment before asking; "you met someone?" then, he procceded to burst out laughing. "oh man zoro.." he said, his one hand on zoros shoulder. "thats great dude!" he smiled brigtly. " i was starting to get worried you didn't have it in you anymore." zoro grumbled. "we're not like that. hes annoying."

"but still hot, huh? i mean, come on zoro, im not gonna go all the way to north blue to help you get in some poor guys pants. im glad you met someone though, but you'll have to get him yourself." zoro sighed. ace clapped him twice on the shoulder and went to sit down on a chair in the kitchen you could just see from the maindoor. " im serious ace, we're not like that. we're..friends i guess." after a couple minutes, ace decided he didn't buy it and stayed home. luffy came with him though, being loud as fuck the whole ride over there. when they finally arrived at All Blue, they slowly drove down the road, waiting for some sign of the baratie. sanji really had been right when he'd said they would know when they found it. holy shit. the baratie was gigantic, build as if it should be on the ocean instead of on land. and also, it looked like a giant fish. the words 'the baratie' was written on a little gateway you walked through to enter. it was pretty nice according to zoro. pushing the doors aside, luffy ran inside and zoro slowly walked in behind him, searching the place for a head of blonde hair. it didn't work though as sanji was behind him in some way, and walked up to him, pricked him on his shoulder, and when zoro turned his head to look, smiled brightly happily saying the word "marimo."

"cook." he answered back, smirking at the blonde, satisfied with his new nickname for sanji. "uGH. shittymoss. so is the guy over there eating..what, 7 dishes at once the guy you brought?" sanji asked curiosly, looking over zoros shoulder to watch how luffy somehow was indeed eating 7 dishes at once. "uhmm..yeah. don't worry about money, i'll pay for it." like the jerk had even brought any money at all. shithead. "so, why are you throwing a party?" he added.

"oh, it's uhm, i just got out of cooking school. not that i wanted to go there, it was hell. but you have to go to a school like that to be able to get a certificate to cook. kamabaka was still really shitty though." kamabaka…zoro had never heard of that place, but didn't want to sound stupid so he just nodded and smiled. after that, it went pretty smooth. as it showed, they knew some of the same people. apparently, luffy, chopper and ace, knew someone called kaya who chopper had met through med. school, kayas fiance was a guy called usopp, roomate with someone called nami since he still hadn't moved together with kaya, and sanji knew nami. in fact they had been childhood friends. luffy said they should all meet sometime, they could have a big party. eventually though, they had to go, so they agreed to sanji visiting at luffy and ace's so they could discuss further about this whole 'have-a-giant-party-with-everyone plan luffy had, the next day.

laying in his bed later that same night, he thought the whole thing through. should he become too attached to sanji when he did what he did? of course, there was luffy and ace and chopper, and franky. but they had been with him before he started his 'buissness' so it was too late for them. but sanji…it would be easy to just stop talking, and then sanji wouldn't have to find out one day that his friend was a murderer. or, the police would call him a murderer . he only went for bastards though. like the daz bones guy earlier that day, he had been both a rapist and a murderer. true, zoro might murder people but it wasn't innocent people at least. but just after kuina…he was only a kid first time he had let his rage control him, and killed his first victim. that one had been a mistake. that had been a innocent girl. she was just at the wrong place at the wrong time. that still haunted him. but it hadn't stopped him from doing it again. second time it had been a rapist and not someone innocent, so then he could deal with it. then it didn't haunt him after. he sighed. he would think about it tomorrow, now he just wanted some sleep.


	3. All Blue

Zoro was sitting in the D brothers living room, mentally hitting his Head into the little coffee table in front of the black leather sofa he was currently sitting on repeatedly. Ace was being an asshole. It was around midday and zoro had showed up so they could plan more about a party to meet everyone, of course, as sanji lived almost in the other end of the grand line, north blue, it would take some time before he showed up as well, however the moment he had knocked on the door, ace had implied several sexual things between zoro and sanji, pissing zoro off to no end, and probably making sanji want to run out of there and never come back. The D brothers was quite a handful normally, but add ace being more perverted than usual, was enough to make most people run and never look back. They had made a tiny bit of progress on the plan, agreeing that it would be nice if they all met. But really, most of the time there was just awkward silence after ace had said some rather suggestive stuff about sanji and zoros friend ship. Shitty ace. The only one not getting the its-awkward memo was luffy, who had asked sanji if he really was a cook, and if he would make him some meat about a million times in the hardly twenty minutes sanji had been there.

Sanji had finally budged and was in the kitchen making some kind of food that actually smelled really great, even all the way from the living room where zoro was about to tell ace how shitty he was. Before he could though, ace looked him straight in the eyes and did that very suggestive wiggly eyebrows thing and said; "damn zoro, I understand your strive to get this one. He's hot AND not an asshole. Nice. You guys done it yet?"

"ace!" zoro hissed, not wanting sanji to hear the words coming from ace at the moment. "will you stop?! I told you, we aren't like that!"

…

"what? Of course you are! Have you seen the way you guys look at each other? You look about ready to jump each other right here right now. I was kinda worried I would have to leave with luffy so you guys could get it out of your system."

Okay, so maybe zoro might have maybe a tiny bit by 'accident' looked at sanji. He didn't regret it though, it had been really nice to watch his ass as he walked to the kitchen. But the chances of sanji even being into men were really really slim. And even if he was gay, the chances he was attracted to zoro were also really slim. Besides, they got along really well, it would suck to screw it up by trying something. Oh, and also the fact that he was a murderer. Oh well. Sanji walked into the living room and told them to hurry to the kitchen before luffy ate everything.

By the time zoro and sanji left, leaving together having agreed to spar at the gym, they had planned that in a couple days, they were all getting together. It would be held at luffy and ace's place, sanji would do the cooking and zoro got to meet usopp, kaya, and nami and sanji got to meet brook, robin, franky and chopper. it was going to be awesome. or at least luffy was convinced about it judging from the million times he had yelled it out while dicussing. sanji was a bit nervous he wouldn't get along with zoros friends. and zoro was a bit worried he would get along too well with sanjis friends. the last thing he needed was to draw too many people into his buissness. he also felt kind of sad about dragging sanji into it. walking to the gym, sanji seemed to be in an unusual good mood, chatting and smiling like a madman meanwhile. zoro couldn't help but notice how beautiful he looked when truly happy. damn. he snapped himself out of the trance he had been in while looking at sanji and tried actually listening, surprisingly curious aboutwhat made the blonde this happy. without a doubt, zoro wanted to see the blonde truly happy some more. apparently sanji was telling about something called 'All Blue' his old man had told him about last night. it was a legend about a magic ocean, and the street sanji lived on had apparently gotten its name after this legend, if zoro heard it right. the blondes beautiful smile and wishful eyes made it kind of difficult to concentrate but he tried anyway. it was really odd how well they got along after having known eachother only a couple days. it felt like they had known eachother for years. it felt like they were supposed to be together. like they clicked perfectly. he experimentally brought his one hand close to the blondes, and carefully took it in his. he looked at their hands together, fixed his eyes on the road in front of them and casually walked towards the gym, like he hadn't just made sanji blush totally. he didn't see it, but it was like he could feel the blonde was blushing. also there was the way he stopped talking a couple seconds in the middle of a sentence when zoro took his hand in his. zoro smiled, still looking at the road. this felt surprisingly good.


	4. Talk

getting out of his bed while cursing he stumbled towards the maindoor of his apartment. who the hell would come by this early? the green haired man had almost only gotten 2 hours of sleep, due to his 'work' getting delayed a couple hours as while he was sparring with sanji he had totally forgotten the time. then, he'd gotten home late, thanks to the streets changing constantly. he swore he'd been going the right direction but somehow it just hadn't worked out. he threw the door open while still rubbing sleep out of his eyes, barking out a 'what?!' loud enough to possible give his neighbours a heart attack this early in the morning. especially the old lady upstairs. when he opened his eyes though, he was stunned to see sanji stand outside, frown on his face due to getting yelled at the second the door had opened. "relax. can i come in?" it was first when zoro had answered, yes he could come in he realized something. well, two things. first; how did sanji even know where he lived? he'd never told him. maybe ace had told him or something? second: because he had been really fucking tired when he had gotten home from 'work' he hadn't thrown his blood stained clothes to wash or anything. they were splayed out on the bathroom floor still, the blood on them completely visible. well shit. he'd just have to hope sanji didn't need to use the bathroom while he was there. he should really start being more carefull, especially with the local police station only a few streets away. sanji casually walked inside and sat down on the black leather sofa like he owned the place. " please, make youself at home." zoro said very very sarcasticlly, scowling at the blonde who just laughed as he closed the door and walked to the sofa too. he kind of just awkwardly stood there, looking at the blonde from just beside the sofa, standing with his arms crossed and the scowl still on his face. he never really had visitors. of course, his friends had all been there at least once, but it was usually at their place, not his. his appartment was pretty small too. and pretty shitty. clothes on the floor, dirty dishes in the sink waiting to be cleaned, old booze bottles standing around the place. mostly on the kitchen table though, he hated it when they made him trip and fall so he had put most of them there. after a couple awkward minutes of silence, the blonde finally said something. "you can sit down marimo, im not toxic or anything." zoro just growled from deep within his throat and sat down next to the blonde. sanji turned to face him and smiled. " so, i see you like to clean." he said smugly, the smile on his face turning into a smirk. asshole. even though it pissed zoro off to no end, he couldn't help but smile. he liked the blondes company quite a lot. " yeah, well my apartment might be messy, but at least my eyebrow isn't curly."  
"oh yeah moss-for-Brains, go after the eyebrow." uGH. This idiot really knew how to piss him off.  
"what was that?!" he spat at the blonde.

After a solid half hour of arguing (a few punches and kicks might've been sneaked in too) they finally stopped, accepting the other was just and idiot. Then an actual conversation had happened between the two of them. Apparently sanji had been stopping by, hoping to spend the day with him, to get to know each other better, since they were meeting each others friends the next day, and it would be nice not to feel completely outside. Or, zoro guessed thats why. The only thing sanji had offered as an explanation was 'its a day off for me so I thought I would give a shitty moss-head like you some company. ' zoro smiled the whole day through thanks to sanji. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful sanji was. His hair, his smile, his voice even. Maybe…maybe he was starting to like him more than he should? He could definently see himself wake up in the morning with the cook at his side, cuddle together while sleeping, spending their time together just enjoying each other's company. And the intimate times too. But who said sanji could see himself with zoro like that? They only met about three days ago after all. Maybe it was just zoro feeling like they were supposed to be together; be it friends or more. He had this strange feeling that the two of them just….clicked perfectly. He didn't even know that much about the blonde cook, but there was just something about him…  
Sanji had dragged him out shopping after they had been done talking\ arguing, cooked them a nice breakfast\ lunch when they got back to zoros appartment, insisted he cleaned the place a bit up saying it 'reeked badly all the way down the street', and even helped him a bit. Zoro managed to hide sandai kitetsu, shuusui and wadou ichimonji in his closet before the blonde found them, not really wanting to explain the blood on the handle of shuusui from his 'work' that same night, and also got rid of his blood stained clothes before sanji found it. The time cleaning was spent arguing while smiling like madmen, enjoying each other's company. Zoro also spent a fair amount of the time glaring at sanji's ass. He just couldn't help himself. After it was kind of clean, clean enough for sanji's approval, sanji convinced him to go check this carnival out that had apparently been in town for a couple days with him. It was called 'CP9' or something, and everyone had to wear a mask apparently. So, they also had to buy a couple of masks before they could go. Sanji paid for his too, saying he should since it was him who wanted to check the carnival out. It was a bit too crowded for zoro's liking, but sanji seemed happy to be there so zoro went with it, being thankful he at least got to glare at the blondes stupid beautiful smiling face the whole afternoon through. At the sight, a stupidly happy smile of his own found its way onto his own face. Damn that blonde and his beautiful smile. When they got back to zoro's place, they spent a couple hours just talking. Sanji told him about his old man zeff, that he'd been adopted as a kid by him and they had started the restarant baratie together. Told him about All Blue once again, but zoro didn't mind one bit. Told him about cooking, sanji could make even that sound exciting to zoro. Zoro told sanji about his adoptive dad Koshiro, but avoided the topic of his adoptive sister kuina. He wasn't really ready to tell the blonde that yet. Sanji pressed a bit, but seemed to understand that there was certain topics zoro wasn't willing to talk about yet. He told sanji about his three katanas, saying he couldn't see them at the moment because they were being repaired or something, but describing how they looked none the less when sanji had asked him to. Why did zoro feel his heart flutter when sanji seemed to care about what zoro cared about? Why did zoros blood rush to his cheeks when he looked at sanji? Dammit. He didn't blush! Certainly not by sanji just looking at him! Not at all! It wasn't much better when it started running sounth as the blonde dropped something on his way to use the bathroom and bent down to pick it up, giving zoro a great view of his ass. While sanji was in the bathroom, he managed to fight down his growing erection and thanked the gods as sanji came back after he had succeeded. Zoro also told him about job at the gym, teaching kids. Sanji told him about 'shitty patty' and 'shitty carne' from the baratie, apparently the two first to cook for the baratie except zeff and sanji of course. He told him about a special recipe he had been working on since he was a kid, it was already on the menu but he kept improving it. He bitched about how shitty zeff had been the first time he had wanted to serve it, but stopped as he realized something.  
"shit, the time!" he screeched in panic. Zoro looked at his phone and confirmed, shit it was already 11:30 pm. How the fuck did the time flow by that quickly when he was with the blonde?  
" I, uhm, if you want to you can sleep here?" zoro said, making sure not to meet the cooks eyes. He might possibly have blushed a bit too. "i-yeah okay. I only have work tomorrow evening, so sure." the blonde said, starting out with a surprised look on his godly face and ending the sentence with a giant smile. A small smile found its way onto zoro's face as well. " great, you don't have any problems about sleeping on the sofa do you? I don't really have a guest room…"  
"….damn shitty old geezer.." sanji got ripped out of his thoughts and mumbling as zoro pinched his shoulder, asking what he was mumbling about. He was surprised when actually blushed faintly. "oh, nothing its just zeff, uhm..making assumptions." zoro kept pushing about just what those 'assumptions' were, and in the end the blonde cook finally gave in. "okay okay, he thinks we're together, like more-than-friends-together. Was just thinking about it, you know when im going to stay overnight here. I didn't realize I was talking out loud." sanji's face was completely red and he looked everywhere but zoro. Zoros blood instantly rushed south. A wave of possible outcomes of the night overwhelming him. Sanji beneath him, squirming, pleading for more. Sanji moaning as zoro entered hi- NO. he could just not get an erection right now, sanji was sitting right beside him for gods sake! What if he noticed?! Shit! It was too late though, zoros pants were already far too tight, and a bulge was clearly showing in his pants. He quickly took his laptop conveniently laying on the little shitty coffee table in front of the sofa, saying he had to check something, while he figured out how to get past sanji without him noticing. He eventually came up with the plan that he would ask sanji to go get the covers he was gonna use instead of a quilt,and then he would sneak into his own room. It was getting pretty late too. Sanji was starting to yawn often and zoro offered to go to bed. Sanji just nooded and asked if there were any covers or something, which zoro answered with 'just in the closet over there' and pointed. Then he said his goodnights which sanji answered 'g'night' very tiredly, and headed to his room. Yes, sanji hadn't seen. Great. He jumped in bed and got comfortable, laying on his back. He brought his right hand down into his pants and grabbed himself. He bit his lip as not to gasp or moan. He slowly stroke the heated skin, thoughts of sanji invading his mind. Sanji beneath him, moaning, breating hard, gasping as he entered his gorgeous body. It only took a couple minutes for the green haired man to come. Dammit did he seriously just jerk off to sanji, while the man himself was only a couple rooms away? Fucking hell. Well at least it was out of his system for now. He had made quite a mess though. Luckily there was a dirty tshirt on the floor he could just reach. He sighed and cleaned himself a bit up. He then threw the shirt into a corner of the room and lay so he faced the wall, drifting off to sleep.


	5. meeting everyone

okay guys so i wrote this in the middle of the night, so it might not make sense...i hope its okay :) please review and let me know what you think.

* * *

"morning." the so called marimo grumbled as he made his way across the short hallway from the living room to his bedroom and the bathroom. He just spared a glance towards the living room, knowing the blonde was already awake. It was all the noise he made while cooking breakfast that had woken him up after all. Shitty blonde didn't even ask if he was allowed to use his kitchen. Ugh. Now he might as well take a bath, since he couldn't sleep. It might make the blonde happy, too. He was the one to tell him he 'reeked badly' last night. Why he had a crush on this irritable, foul-mouthed, scrawny, tempered, stupid, overdramatic-around-girls, throwing love declarations everywhere there was a female, idiot blonde was beyond zoro. Perhaps he was just destined to have nothing go his way? It had certainly been a mistake to develop a crush on the blonde. He just couldnt drag sanji into anything. Maybe it had even been a mistake inviting the cook into his life? He couldnt worry, I only kill bad people." was not something that led to a great conversation. None of his friends knew about him. Though, he suspected robin to know. That woman had eyes that could make a saint feel guilty. It seemed like they saw right through you. It was almost impossible to keep a secret from that woman. So, yeah, she might possibly know, but she had never broken contact between them, and if she knew, she hadn't told anyone else. So that was something. The green haired man sighed and decided to not think about everything right at the moment, he would just get a headache. And that was not exactly how he wanted to start his day.

..

Stumbling out of the little bathroom he went directly for the kitchen where he could smell a delicious breakfast waiting for him. The food they had gotten at ace's was also incredible. Zoro supposed the blonde idiot wasn't a sous-chef for nothing after all. Sanji was just adding the last touch to the plate on the table, that held something zoro couldnt really worried sanji would hurt him, because, yeah, its him, and he wasnt help it around sanji. What a hopeless idiot he was. He unlocked the front door of his apartment and went inside, thinking the whole thing about sanji through. Oh well, he still couldn't find a solution to his problem. He cursed sanji for making him have a chrush on him because it wassanjist look forward to the long drive to north blue. He grabbed the tie and his car keys and quickly made his way to his car. If he drove now, he could make it a couple hours before they had to go to the party. Or well, before sanji would have to drive, since he had to go all the way to east blue. So basically zoro would have to drive all the way to north blue, stay there a couple hours hopefully, and drive all the way back, this time with sanji tagging along. Oh well.

Walking in the front door of the baratie he searched the room for the blonde cook. Though, he knew he probably was in the kitchen working, but just to be sure he scanned the room. He made his way to a waiter and asked if he knew where sanji was, when he didn't see him. He said the blonde idiot had been in the kitchen but wasn't there anymore, thanks to his old man mocking him with staying at zoros overnight, which had made the blonde furious and he'd stormed off. So basically just sanji being sanji. The waiter also told him he was probably in his and zeff's apartment on the second floor of the baratie, and that if he needed to see the blonde he should go out behind the restaurant, since the front door to the apartment was located there. So of course, zoro made his way to the door, and knocked. It took a couple minutes, but eventually sanji slammed the door open and spit a "what is it?!" clearly not in the best mood of all times. The angry frown on his face slowly disappeared when he recognized zoro. "what are you doing here?" he asked, a lot calmer. "here." the marimo said and held out the still folded dark blue tie in front of him, offering it to sanji. "you forgot it at my place." sanji took the tie in hand and invited zoro inside. They agreed that they would go to the party together, since there was only a couple hours before they had to drive to make it in time, and sanji didn't feel like going back to work for the evening, still pissed at his old man. So thatt scared of being caught though, the police had found a couple of his other victims before, but he never left any trace, so it didnt be so calm about it, he said it happened just outside of the east blue area. Shitty moss head. " sanji finished with a frown, glaring at zoro who couldnright. Sanji thought he was an awful person and inhuman to top it off. That totally didn't make him feel terrible. Not at all. Nope. Cause he was roronoa zoro dammit. He didnt feel hurt when he was told he was awful indirectly by the blonde cook he didnt because of sanji. He looked away though, not wanting sanji to see how much his words had hurt him. Because zoros stubborn pride aside, they hurt like a bitch. Sanji would never be near him if he knew. He changed the subject quickly, and they continued talking ( and a couple insults and punches/ kicks might have sneaked in.) until they had to drive. Of course, sanji had to bitch about zoro looking like shit in his normal white tshirt and black pants and 'shitty green stomach thing' all the way to luffy and ace's. god help him, cause he might actually start to fall in love with this idiot. The party went surprisingly well. There were minimum broken furniture from sanji and zoros many fights, because even though they were meeting new people here, they still pissed each other off to no end, and ace only fell asleep about four times in the middle of dinner. As it showed, all of them seemed to get along like they had known each other forever. All of them seemed to just accept luffy being able to eat for ten people, and even though they all were so so so incredibly different in so many ways, they got along just fine. Nami apparently, was a very good drinking partner, the only one able to drink as much as zoro himself without getting drunk he had ever met. This discovery led to the two of them having a drinking competition after dinner. Sanji however, apparently couldnt make it home before dawn at least.

By the end of the night when nami had called it quits, having work the next day even though it was a Saturday, zoro was standing outside the main door of sanji's apartment after having to hear the man drunk talking all the way to north blue, and had been making sure he didnt need help. Sanji just grunted something and turned his head to look at zoro. Damn, they were so close. Zoro only just managed not to kiss sanji right there. He was about to ask what the hell the idiot was doing just staring at him like that, when sanji suddenly slammed their mouths together.


End file.
